


Unexpected Surprise

by Rosse1113



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2019, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse1113/pseuds/Rosse1113
Summary: Korra's the new transfer student at school, What happens when she bumps in to the most popular person in RCU





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally I wanted to start writing for Korrasami month, but my exams are next week so here is one prompt for you guys :D (not going to maky any more btw :c)

**AvatarKicksAss526: I really can't do this!**

**EngineeringNerd: Relax, I remember the day when I was the new kid at school too.**

**AvatarKicksAss526: I'm nervous okay!**

**EngineeringNerd: You have no reason to be, you're smart, loveable and incredibly intelligent, what is there not to love about you?**

Korra had to hide her blush before someone thought she was being weird, She had met EngineeringNerd when she still lived in the South. They met on a website discussing LGBTQ+ rights and instantly clicked together. Granted, they had never met eachother face to face but some things Korra liked keeping it that way. She would be a stuttering and nervous wreck if they were ever meeting up. She knew that EngineeringNerd was 24 years old, so a year older than her

Her interests were engineering (what a surprise), her father owned a car company and she would spend most of her time in there. Her other favorite things to do were reading books and studying which Korra came to the conclusion that she was nerdish. But a cute nerd. She left out the fact that after a year of knowing eachother, that Korra had developed a massive crush on her. It wasn't practical for Korra to like someone when you have never met them. But she knew she was different.

After convincing her parents and discussing it with EngineeringNerd, She had decided to study abroad in Republic City University. She didn't exactly mention where she was studying because she would be terrified to meet EngineeringNerd by accident. Frankly, they had never given eachother their real names or a picture of themselves. Korra's profile picture was a picture of her dog Naga in her puppy time. Now she has grown up in to a full polar bear which didn't mean that she wasn't cute anymore. She was fluffy and Korra liked using her as a pillow and Naga definitely didn't mind the extra treats she got.

**AvatarKicksAss526: You know I'm very shy!**

**EngineeringNerd: And you will be fine, It's not like they are going to gobble you up**

**AvatarKicksAss526: Gosh, thanks for reassuring me mom *rolling eyes***

**EngineeringNerd: Maybe we go to the same college, that would be fun**

**AvatarKicksAss526: I would run as far as I could**

**EngineeringNerd: You little goofball**

**AvatarKicksAss526: :) But I need to go, Class starts in 10 minutes**

**EngineeringNerd: Alright have fun! but if someone's bullying you, you can count on me beating their ass!**

**AvatarKicksAss526: That's sort of reassuring but thanks! ttyl**

Just as she was putting her phone away, she bumped in to someone and fell straight on her ass. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" Korra spit out before she looked at the other person. "It's okay, I wasn't paying attention early" The girl chuckled and reached out her hand. Korra gratefully accepted but when she got a look at the girl, she made sure to never wash her hand again. The girl in front of her was stunning, she had raven black hair and the most beautiful green eyes, she had ever saw.

"My name is Asami" The girl sheepishly grinned at her, Korra was sure she was practically drooling and had to regain her self. "My Name is Korra" She politely shaked her hand before grabbing her belongings that fell on the floor. She noticed it were mostly engineering books and a collection of Harry Potter. It felt weird knowing EngineeringNerd was a huge fan of Harry Potter and was into engineering too. "there are more people in to this stuff, Don't overthink it" She muttered to herself before handing Asami her books.

"Thank you Korra, you seem new to this school?" Asami adjusted her glasses and Korra had to make sure she wasn't going to faint right there. "Ehh yeah, Just transferred and I don't know anyone here" Korra scratched her neck out of habit when she got nervous. "Well you have met me, and I would be more then pleased to give you a tour around here" Asami looked like she generally meaned it which made Korra more relaxed around her.

"I don't think I really can object that offer, can I?" She smirked at the other girl which made her chuckle. "You're adorable but you should really head to your class, can I see ur schedule?" Korra handed her schedule over while trying to hide the small blush she had. "Your first class is with Mrs Beifong, just go to the end of the hall and the last door on the left" Asami handed Korra her schedule back and looked at her phone.

"Crap, I have to really get going, it was nice meeting you Korra" She gave Korra a friendly smile before rushing off to class. She stared off at the girl before she realized she had to get her ass to class. When she entered, she was lucky to see one space by the window left. She sat down and grabbed her biology book and some notes. She was about to start texting EngineeringNerd before someone tapped her shoulder. He looked a bit goofy but really friendly.

"Hey! You are new here right!" She didn't have time to answer because the guy kept talking. "My name is Bolin! I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you" Before Korra had time to answer. "Hi?..." Korra reluctantly said. "My friends have told me I might be a little overwhelming" Korra literally had no clue how this guy can be so energetic in a 8:30AM class. "It's fine, My name is Korra, nice to meet you" She had realized throughout all of this she hadn't had time to properly introduce herself to him

"Nice to meet you too Korra! Not to be a stalker or something but were you talking to Asami Sato?" Korra raised an eyebrow before answering. "Yeah, I accidentally bumped in to her and we had a small talk" Bolin was looking at her like she was Jesus. "DUDEEEE, she is the most popular person at RCU, how did you not freak out!!!" He looked like a small baby taking his first steps. "Ehhm, I simply didn't know, I'm a transfer student" Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hello students, My name is professor Beifong and I'm your biology teacher for the rest of the year, now take your books at chapter 1 at microscopy" And so the conversation ended between them. Her teacher looked like she had never gotten any sleep and if you dare to talk to her while she is explaining, she would send you to the principal's office. Just when she thought her day couldn't get any better, her phone started beeping.

She nervously glimpsed around the room but luckily no one noticed it, not even her teacher.

**EngineeringNerd: I forgot to say, have a great first day at school!**

She texted her a small thanks before paying back her attention to her teacher.

* * *

**AvatarKicksAss526: You almost got me in trouble in class today**

**EngineeringNerd: Sorry, forgive me? :D**

**AvatarKicksAss526: You know that smile is deadly right?**

**EngineeringNerd: :D**

Korra chuckled before she bumped in to someone again. The second time that day and she swore to herself to pay more attention for the rest of the year. She was horrified to see it was Asami. "Wow, you really are more clumsy then I thought" Korra blushed lightly before she grabbed her phone that fell on the floor. "No offense but you were distracted by your phone as well" The other girl just laughed at her which made Korra weak to her knees.

"Touché, anyways ready for your tour?" The girl wore blue jeans and a red tank top, Her makeup was simply some purple eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick. "Sure, I guess..." Korra muttered out nervously. "Don't be nervous, Let's start with the cafeteria then!". Asami guided her through the whole campus from every class to the gym. Korra tried to listen to her but she was just so mesmerized by the girl. Her bisexualness just had to come out today.

"That concludes the whole tour, any questions" Korra had to break out of her stare towards the other girl which resulted in her blushing more and the girl laughing at her. "Ehmm, do you mind if I get your phone number?" Korra stammered out. "You know most people have to ask me out first before asking me for my phone number" Korra got so red that she probably had to jump in a pool to cool off. "I'm joking, give me your phone"

Korra handed her phone, the other girl looked confused at first but then had a huge bright smile on her. "I'm afraid I can't give you my number" Korra looked at her dumbfounded. "Because you already have it" She was still confused beyond comprehension and Asami looked at her very amused. "So AvatarKicksAss526, It's nice to finally meet you" Then It all started making sense to Korra, she was EngineeringNerd. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious" Asami told her still having that amused look on her face. "That's dope" She literally wanted to smack herself for how stupid she looked in front of her long time crush. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" It took her a long time to realize Asami was talking to her. "Ohh... Yeah seems nice, dope can't wait!" She blurted out before realizing what she was saying. She wanted to crawl back to the south and lock herself up before she said more embarrassing things.

Before she knew it, Asami came closer to her and closed the distance between them. Her long time crush and friend was kissing her. She had to let that sink in before she realized she had to kiss her back which she did. After a moment they regretfully parted but Asami leaned towards her ear and whispered "I've always wanted to do that". She was sure now, that she needed a shower. "I'll pick you up at 7 at the fountain" Asami started to walk away before she turned her gaze at her

"And it's a date" She gave Korra a wink before doing a hairflip which made Korra's heart almost beat out of her chest.

"Transferring here was not so bad after all" She chuckled to herself before heading to her dorm to prepare for her date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
